Torn
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito reflect on the past.


4

**Torn**

This is a songfic based on the song "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia. This takes place after the curse has lifted. Akito is reflecting on everything that has happened in the past. She desides to owe everyone an apology by singing. Told in Akito's P.O.V.

I don't own the song. I don't own Fruits Basket, but I read it on every day. Enjoy! _

I couldn't believe it, not one bit. They're all free, and I'm trying my hardest to make amends. Although I feel as if they will never forgive me, especially Rin; after all I did push her out of a window for being in love with Hatsuharu, I sent Kisa flying into a wall for being caught walking hand – in – hand with Hiro, I clawed Hatori's eye out for wanting to marry Kana, and now that I think about it, I actually liked Kana and I really she was still with Hatori. What else did I do, oh yeah – I treated Yuki like crap, locked him in a dark isolated room and whipped his ankles, I stabbed Kureno, I punched Momiji, I insulted Tohru and clawed her face, I banished Shigure from the Main House for banging my mother; hell I even tried to kill my own mother! How in the world is anybody supposed to forgive me for all of that?

They can't, they won't, not even a simple sorry will cut it. I know Hatori forgives me because he takes care of my health, and Shigure forgives me because he's still here with me, trying to give me all the comfort I need. But I feel like it's not enough. I feel as if I need to do something to show the others that I'm not that bitch I used to be. I think I know what to do.

I went into my bedroom, dug through my closet and I found a few things that were given to me before my dad died; a video camera and a guitar. The guitar belonged to my dad, he taught me how to play, and the camera belonged to my mom. I searched through the guitar case for a song I had printed out a while ago and set it on the music stand. I put the music stand a few inches away from me, and positioned the camera in front of me. I used the remote to turn it on, and I began to play.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored _

_You don't seem to know_

_Seem to care what your heart is for_

_I don't know him anymore _

_There's nothing where he used to lie _

_The conversation has run dry _

_That's what's going on _

_Nothing's fine, I'm torn _

_I'm all out of faith _

_This is how I feel _

_I'm cold and I am shamed _

_Lying naked on the floor _

_Illusion never changed _

_Into something real _

_I'm wide awake and I can see _

_The perfect sky is torn _

_You're a little late, I'm already torn _

_So I guess the fortune teller's right _

_Should have seen just what was there _

_And not some holy light _

_It crawled beneath my veins _

_And now I don't care, I had no luck _

_I don't miss it all that much _

_There's just so many things _

_That I can touch, I'm torn _

_I'm all out of faith _

_This is how I feel _

_I'm cold and I am shamed _

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed _

_Into something real _

_I'm wide awake and I can see _

_The perfect sky is torn _

_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn _

_There's nothing where he used to lie _

_My inspiration has run dry _

_That's what's going on _

_Nothing's right, I'm torn _

_I'm all out of faith _

_This is how I feel _

_I'm cold and I am shamed _

_Lying naked on the floor _

_Illusion never changed _

_Into something real _

_I'm wide awake and I can see _

_The perfect sky is torn _

_I'm all out of faith _

_This is how I feel _

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed _

_Bound and broken on the floor_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

I cried; I cried as I sang, so when I e mail this video to everyone, they'll know how deeply sorry I am and that I love them dearly. I turned the camera off, put the guitar down and continued crying. However I did notice Shigure and Hatori standing in the doorway, were they watching me the whole time? Shigure walked in and hugged me tight. I didn't want to let go, I just buried my face in his chest and continued crying.

Shigure did comment on my singing, he said my voice was beautiful. It made me smile a bit. Once I sent the video, I started getting visits from everybody. The first one to visit was Rin; the minute she showed up, she gave me the biggest hug ever. The rest showed up within the hour, and they told me everything was going to be okay, because they do forgive me.

About a week later, we were all sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows. I played my guitar, we all sang songs and laughed together. Shigure was sitting next to me, and on my other side was my mother. We were all smiling as if nothing would tear us apart. We were all a happy family again, I was happy.


End file.
